


Unexpected Adventure of Marcus Mancer

by Salmaka



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Ian and Connor are Alive, M/M, My Muse Got Obsessed, Old Married Couple, One Big Happy Family, Post-Game, Salmaka's Expanded Universe, Sean is Alive Too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: Young Mancer was sent to an important mission but almost screws it up when reached the final destination.





	1. Letter

**Author's Note:**

> So… I haven’t planned to actually write this =p I wrote down the part of the conversation like two months ago. Tonight I opened my notebook (with two silly lamas on its cover) and suddenly my Muse got obsessed with it. And so, from not even 250 words long nothing was born this.
> 
> It's kinda sequel to ['Pending Judgment'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755910/chapters/36643791)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ehm. Excuse me, sir?” Marcus tries to catch the man’s attention. His voice almost a whisper.

Why they chose him… of all the people. He’s like the shyest Mancer ever! And talking to people he doesn’t know is his biggest weakness. Is this some kind of punishment? A test? Sending him to the middle of nowhere to deliver a letter…

Well, technically he knows them… The stories about the Chapel Invasion are becoming legends amongst younger technomancers. Ian and Connor Mancer are becoming legends themselves – two mancers who sacrificed to save the others. Though, they didn’t sacrifice… But that doesn’t change the heroic act they did.

Marcus and all the new recruits, the ‘Valley generation’ or ‘Found ones’ how they’re calling them, are who they are today thanks to that. That day was the first step towards what the Order is today.

‘ _Oh, Shadow. I’m gonna meet with the legends!_ ’ Marcus only now realizes. And if he wasn’t freaking out before, he surely is now.

Thanks to his incoming panic attack, the young technomancer doesn’t notice that the man whom attention he was trying to get is now looking at him.

“Are you alright, young man?” The man’s brows are meeting with how worried his expression is. There’s only one man on Mars that can get so worried over a complete stranger, so this must be Master Connor Mancer. Even the description fits…

Marcus goes white and it’s only with a great luck he doesn’t pass out. He quickly reaches into his reserves and lets a small current spread over his nerves to overcome the dizziness. A handy trick Master Andrew taught them.

Feeling fresher, Marcus opens his eyes. Which he doesn’t even realize he had closed in the first place. Meanwhile, Connor came closer to him. Holding a cup for Marcus to take it. With a weak ‘thanks’ he takes it and takes a sip of the liquid from the cup.

It’s water! Clean and cool water!

It takes all his willpower to not just drink it in one go. Or to moan with how good it tastes… Water!

“Better?” Connor asks when the young man hands him back the now empty cup.

Marcus looks at him again but can’t keep an eye contact. “Yeah. Thank you.”

“Excellent. You looked like passing out any second there, young man,” Connor smiles and it sends a strange wave of solace Marcus’ way. “Were you trying to speak with me before all this?”

Marcus scratches the back of his shortly shaved head and in again quite voice says, “Yes, Master.”

“Master? I haven’t heard someone calling me that for a while.”

“I’m not counting?” the second man walks out the small house and leans in the doorway. Former Great Master Ian’s hair is even more silver than Marcus thought. And he’s taller, too. However, the scars reaching from Ian’s neck to the left cheek is something he doesn’t know about, so it must be from the Invasion.

“No,” Connor says, trying to sound serious but the young mancer can see the playful smile on his lips.

“That’s it, I’m moving out. Our marriage ended.” Ian turns as he wants to enter the house, but Connor turns to face him and catches the older man’s hand. Ian laughs, kisses it and comes to stand next to his husband.

“Now when you witnessed the family drama-”

“And didn’t run away,” Ian interrupts him.

Connor giving him a side look and frowns but continues, “And didn’t run away… What brings you here?”

With both men looking at him, Marcus’ anxiety is slowly raising but that won’t stop him. Not now when after a week of travel, he’s finally here. He has a mission and he won’t let his Order down.

He straightens his back and as calmly as possible says, “Zachariah Mancer sent me here.”

“Oh, did he now?” Connor says with a proud smile on his lips.

“Took him long enough,” The other man says sarcastically.

His husband lays his hand on his shoulder and gives him what Marcus can only describe as ‘The Look’. “He sent some kind of message for us? Or it’s just you?”

“Oh, yes, the letter. Of course.” Marcus shakes off the still present shock and reaches into his backpack. The piece of parchment is all the way down so it’s taking some time to find it. The metal dangler with a new Order’s symbol, a crescent moon with a flash, jingles as the backpack’s moving with Marcus’ intense searching. When he finally has it, he gives the letter to Connor.

Both men start reading its content and Marcus can see how their expressions are changing as they are progressing with reading.

“Thank the Shadow! Sean is alive!” the white-haired man sighs with relief.

“Of course, he is, my dear. I am surprised you thought otherwise. After all, he’s our son.”

“Silly me,” Ian says, puts his hand around Connor’s middle and kisses his temple. “And our grandson become the Great Master. I knew he has it in him. Clever boy!” he says in a proud tone.

Marcus has a feeling like he should not be here now like he’s invading their private moment. However, Connor breaks it with his next question, “Would you like to join us for a dinner? I’m sure you must be hungry. You can also spend a night.”

The young technomancer looks at Ian for confirmation that Connor’s serious. The older man only shrugs and nods.

“Thank you, sir,” Marcus nods and the trio walks into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes – yet another OC ;)
> 
> And I really should go to bed now... Zzz


	2. Tea & Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise, surprise! There's more!!! \o/

The house is small with only one bedroom, so Marcus spent a night on the sofa. It was soft and big enough for him to sleep on it, but Marcus didn’t sleep well. He always has a hard time to fall asleep at some unknown place indoors, double that when it’s someone else’s house. All the unknown noises, dark corners and the pillow is never right… However, he managed to fall asleep in the end and wakes up pretty well rested. He sits on the edge of the sofa and stretches his arms above his head.

He’s in the middle of changing when he sees a door being opened. However, before it fully opens, Marcus can hear a muffled voice coming from that bedroom. “You should put something on. We have a guest.”

“Right…” the second voice, Ian’s, says and the door closes a bit again. It doesn’t take long and Ian, fully dressed, exits the bedroom. As he’s running a hand through his silver hair, he looks at Marcus, who is putting his sleeping clothe into the backpack and says, “Good morning, Marcus.”

“Morning,” he murmurs and yawns. Marcus is not a morning person, always needs an extra half an hour and a big cup of black tea to function normally.

“Slept well?”

“It could be better…”

“Hope we weren’t the reason of your bad night,” the former Great Master says casually while putting cups from the cabinet on the kitchen counter. “Tea?”

Marcus froze and not looking at the older man nods. Well, _that_ definitely wasn’t the reason for his reckless night. And he could go live a happy life without this information. And despite his effort to not think about what they did; his brain is in the process of supplying him with some images he _really_ doesn’t want to see. Marcus shakes his head and keeps packing.

After about five minutes, Connor too leaves the bedroom. He makes a beeline to Ian and with a quick kiss takes the now full cup. Connor cups the ceramic between his palms. “Good morning.”

Being the part of the Found ones, Marcus is accustomed to seeing casual signs of affection between technomancers; between friends as well as between lovers. They are free to express their feeling freely now, not ‘censored’ by Abundance anymore. Some older Mancers are still getting used to this, though. However, the young generation is open with this. They don’t have the rules burn into their brains as the older ones and are more willing to make a change. Many of them are from different places where rules were different, too. Like Marcus’ best friend, for example… Shadow, he misses her already!

“Good morning, Master.”

Connor takes a sip of the tea before saying, “Stop calling me ‘Master’, Marcus. I’m just Connor here.”

“I… Alright, Connor.”

It’s hard to not see both men as Masters. When speaking about them, Great Master Zachariah always calls them that. And Master Andrew does it, too, sometimes. Plus, they are legends! It feels so wrong to call them by their names.

Connor takes another cup into his hand and comes to Marcus who is sitting on the sofa. The young man takes the cup with a murmured thanks.

Connor sits opposite of him but seeing his state, gives him a few more minutes before he asks, “Can you tell us more about how things are now? Why they contacted us now? The letter was rather vague.”

“Oh, I guess they told me more than Great Master wrote then. If I knew I would pay more attention…” Marcus scratches the back of his head. He feels stupid now…

“It will come to you, Marcus,” Ian says from the counter, probably making some food.

“I think they said they will come to visit you soon? Right after the exams end.”

Connor smiles. “That’s wonderful!”

“Maybe they want to surprise us, so they didn’t mention it? Sean loves the dramatic entrée,” Ian chuckles.

“Did they say who all will come?”

The young Mancer takes a moment to think, to remember all the details he can. “Masters Zach and Sean for sure… I’m not sure about Masters Melvin and Andrew. The first one is in Noctis with Dan—”

“Wait! Did you say _Master_ _Andrew_?” Connor interrupts him. Hearing this, Ian comes closer and stands next to Connor.

“Yes.”

Both Mancers before him are shocked, though, Connor more. “Young man, quite tall, hair with an undercut with shaved stripes, missing left arm?”

“Kinda…” Marcus nods and takes a sip of his tea.

“How ‘kinda’?” Ian asks and puts his hand on Connor’s shoulder.

Now eyes of both older technomancers are on him. No pressure… “He has a different pattern shaved now and has a prosthetic.”

The cup almost fells down from his hand with how fast Connor’s left-hand flies to his mouth. Marcus thought that the letter mentioned Master Andrew. If he knew it didn’t, he wouldn’t drop such information so casually…

Marcus knows the story, every of Found ones do. Master Andrew tells it as a part of his first lesson, as a warning and advice into the future. Especially the part about the dangerous of uncheck fluid but also about the responsibility mancers have to take care of their kin. Marcus just has never thought he will meet the ones from the other side of that story. It would be interesting to hear Connor’s and Ian’s side of it…

“He found his way to us again, Ian!” Connor says, looking up at his husband. Shock and happiness mixing on his face.

Ian smiles, kisses Connor’s forehead and quietly says, “It seems so, yes. Can’t wait to meet him, all of them.”

“Why wait?”

“True…” Ian nods.

“It is settled then, we are coming back to the Valley with you,” Connor declares and gets up.

“What? _Wait!_ ” Marcus turns to follow the older man with his eyes. Connor is opening and closing drawers, clearly looking for something. His husband joins the packing, too.

Marcus is confused – this wasn’t part of the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Road trip with legends - hope Marcus manages ;p

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And also thank you for potential kudos or comment! I'm bad at replying but I really appreciate it. <3  
> And just because - one big thank you to all the folks on our Technomancer server! Stay awesome! <3


End file.
